obby_gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Season 10: Unfinished Business
| previous = Survivor Season 9: Nepal | next = Survivor Season 11 }} Survivor Season 10: Unfinished Business is the tenth season of Obby Gameshows Survivor. This season was won in a 7-3-0 vote by iiiZephyr over AndreaLovesIceCream2 and Qu lxnn. Twists/Changes * All Veterans - This is the first season in OGS Survivor history to feature a cast of all returning players. * Calm vs. Crazy - are the players who were loudmouths in their season, and are the people who played calmer more low key games. * Idols - Idols this season were not hidden at camp this season but rather at different challenges and tribal throughout the season. * Tribe Expansion - The 16 remaining castaways were divided onto 4 tribes of 4 introducing the and tribes. However, as long as they were 4 tribes only 2 of the 4 tribes would win, causing the other 2 tribes to go to tribal together. * Tribe Dissolve - The new tribes were dissolved and the 14 remaining castaways were spread onto two tribes of 7. * The Reminiscence Tribe - All the pre-jurors that got voted off were apart of a tribe called "The Reminiscence Tribe". If their tribe placed in first in a tribal challenge then two people would re-enter the game. If their tribe placed in second only one person would re-enter. If they placed in third nobody would re-enter. If they ultimately placed in first or second another challenge would be held to decide who re-entered among their tribemates. * Early Merge - The 2 returnees and the 12 remaining castaways officially merged at 14. * Large Jury - For the first time ever there would be a jury of 11 to decide the winner. * Double Tribal - At the Final 10, there was two votes back to back and the person who won immunity would be safe for both votes. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} | }} } |} Chosen Public These ten candidates were voted in by the public. * GreenBrandonsmash Season 1; Voted Out: 8th Place - Season 2; Voted Out: 8th Place * McSudz Season 5; Winner * 3nvor92ia Season 6; Voted Out: 18th Place * AndreaLovesIceCream2 Season 6; Voted Out: 19th Place * JordanxEO Season 6; Voted Out: 12th Place * iiiZephyr Season 7; Runner-Up * MasterSwordsman23333 Season 7; Voted Out: 6th Place * Jemmalicious Season 7; Voted Out: 7th Place * LostInsecure Season 7; Voted Out: 18th Place * MinaCarolina10 Season 8; Voted Out: 14th Place Producers These ten candidates were chosen by the producers. * FailedExams Season 1; Voted Out: 6th Place - Season 2; Voted Out: 18th Place * IEatMyRockWithCheese Season 1; Voted Out: 12th Place * Qu_lxnn Season 3; Voted Out: 7th Place * Mixzture Season 5; Voted Out: 11th Place * PlushGarett123 Season 5; Voted Out: 8th Place * riverfaIIs Season 7; Voted Out: 13th Place * chaaddh Season 8; Voted Out: 20th Place * Its_Sweets Season 8; Voted Out: 13th Place * OFurryWMikeO Season 8; Voted Out: 18th Place * popfizzisepic Season 9; Voted Out: 6th Place Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons